gilliganfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams
Bio Dreams are the mental successions of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations that occur involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep; the content and purpose of which are not definitively understood, though they have been a topic of scientific speculation, as well as a subject of philosophical and religious interest through recorded history. Dreams mainly occur in the rapid-eye movement (REM) stage of sleep when brain activity is high and resembles that of being awake. Their length can vary from a few seconds to 20–30 minutes. People are more likely to remember the dream if they are awakened during the REM phase. An average person has three to five dreams per night, but some individuals may have up to seven dreams in one night, tending to last longer as the night progresses. The Castaways tended to have vivid and partially surreal dreams reflecting current problems and emotional states occurring on the island, such as their relationships to each other. Gilligan tended to have dreams where he saw himself as someone larger in life, but he was still bothered by the reality of his ineptness. Both the Howells had dreams of guilt toward each other and the other Castaways. Mary Ann used the safety of her favorite radio soap opera, Old Doctor Young as a construct to cope with her fears. Even the Skipper and Professor had dreams from time to time; although the Skipper's dream once resulted in him sleepwalking and re-enacting his war experiences.. Ginger was the only one to never have dreams on the island, possibly because her real life was a dream in itself. The Anniversary Episode: Meet the Meteor Summary: Cinderella Episode: Lovey's Secret Admirer Summary: Dr. Gilligan And Mr. Hyde Episode: And Then There Were None Summary: Dr. Gilligan is the most beloved doctor in London, and he more shocked than anyone when he is accused of the crimes of Mr. Hyde and being held on trial. Overseen by a bailiff calling everyone together, Dr. Gilligan is supported by Mary Ann, the poor Cockney flower girl he befriended, and defended by Mary Poppins. Unfortunately the case does not look good when it turns out the prosecuting attorney is the nephew of Judge Lord Anthony Armstrong Hanging, the magistrate over the case. There's not much evidence to prove Dr. Gilligan's guilt until the Lady in Red is called into court and reveals that Dr. Gilligan becomes Mr. Hyde whenever someone mentions food. Dr. Gilligan scoffs at the idea until she starts calling out food orders like a fry cook. With Dr. Gilligan standing before the window, everyone watches him transforming bit by bit into Mr. Hyde and finally attacking the Lady in Red when she whips out a large turkey. As he tries to take it, everyone converges on him to take him prison. Gilligan And The Beanstalk Episode: "V" For Vitamins Summary: Gilligan is a young boy who lives alone with his mother, Mrs. Howell. When she discovers they are out of oranges, she gives him the family jewels to buy oranges in town, but Gilligan runs into a man named Lester J. Frothingham III, a con-man who gets him to give up the family jewels in return for magic seeds. Upset over what he has done, Mrs. Howell reminds Gilligan they have nothing but beans before tossing the seeds out the window. After they grow into a beanstalk reaching into the sky, Gilligan climbs it to the top and finds a castle in the clouds. He meets Mary Ann, the housekeeper of a giant who hordes the oranges laid by a magic goose. Gilligan wants to steal the goose for his mother, but he also has the urge to free the giant's captives, a beautiful princess who becomes young again when kissed, and an old man, who lies about being a prince to get kissed by Mary Ann. Gilligan steals the giant's goose, but he looses Mary Ann showing the others to safety before getting captive and waking up from the dream. Gilligan And The Pirates Episode: Court-Martial Summary: Gilligan The Matador Episode: St. Gilligan and the Dragon Summary: The Little Dictator Episode: The Little Dictator Summary: The Maharajah Episode: St. Gilligan and the Dragon Summary: Marshall Gilligan Episode: The Sound of Quacking Summary: Old Doctor Young Episode: The Postman Cometh Summary: Prehistoric Gilligan Episode: The Secret of Gilligan's Island Summary: The Prospector Episode: The Sweepstakes Summary: The Spy Who Snubbed Me Episode: The Invasion Summary: Stage Door Episode: St. Gilligan and the Dragon Summary: The Vampire Episode: Up At Bat Summary: Gilligan is a vampire, and Ginger is his wife living in a large mansion with a servant. She invites the Howells to be his guests in his house and set them up in a room with Gilligan's coffin disguised as a bed. They don't believe in vampires until Gilligan appears from behind a bookcase to attack Mrs. Howell. Mr. Howell faints into a chair. Unfortunately, their servant has double-crossed them by calling Inspector Sherlock and Colonel Watney to stop Gilligan. Although they arrive years late, they arrive in time to stop Gilligan from attacking the Howells, pummeling into him into submission to take into custody. Trivia * Ginger was the only Castaway to not have a dream in the series. * Both Gilligan's dream in The Sound of Quacking and Mr. Howell's dream in The Sweepstakes were filmed on the Western sets for "Gunsmoke," the series that actually led to the cancellation of "Gilligan's Island." Category:Objects Category:Article stubs Category:Pages Missing Images